1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device, a notification control method, and a storage medium storing therein a notification program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known electronic devices which have a notification function such as a schedule function or an alarm function. The electronic device which has the notification function stores therein notification data including time and date and character string associated with the time and date, and displays the character string associated with the time and date when the current time and date reaches the time and date stored as the notification data (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-202183).
The notification according to the above-described related art may be made while a user uses the electronic device to execute a different process. In this case, the notification interferes with the process being executed by the user, and thus the user's convenience may be lowered.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device, a notification control method, and a storage medium storing therein a notification program capable of performing notification without interfering with the process being executed by the user.